metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Metroid: Other M/Gallery
This is a gallery depicting concept art and renders from Metroid: Other M. Gallery 1/Promotional art File:Metroid other m artwork.jpg|Counter Attack used on a Cyborg Zebesian File:MOM artwork2 low.png|Cover artwork File:Mom bottleship.jpg|BOTTLE SHIP File:Mom samus.jpg|Samus Aran File:Zerosuitothermrender.jpg|Zero Suit File:Mom youngsamus.jpg|Military Dress File:Metroid Other M Adam Malkovich.png|Commander Adam Malkovich File:Adam Malkovich.jpg|Commander Adam Malkovich File:Mom anthonyhiggs.jpg|Anthony Higgs File:KG Misawa.jpg|K.G. Misawa File:James Pierce.jpg|James Pierce File:Maurice Favreau.jpg|Maurice Favreau File:Lyle Smithsonian.jpg|Lyle Smithsonian File:Mom chameleon.jpg|Lethal Strike used on a Ghalmanian Metroid-other-m-kick-1-.jpg|Counter Attack used on a Cyborg Zebesian File:Mom vignette.jpg|Samus Aran File:0733650001276663901.jpg|Samus Aran and Anthony Higgs File:Other M Combat.jpg|Overblast File:Other M Rio Combat.jpg|Samus Aran battling Reos File:Mom lavaboss.jpg|Vorash File:Zero Suit by geodex.jpg|''Official Nintendo Magazine'' (by Joe Roberts) File:Other M by geodex.jpg|''Official Nintendo Magazine'' (by Joe Roberts) File:Samus ONM.jpg|''Official Nintendo Magazine'' (by Joe Roberts) File:Onm0910metroid.jpg|''Official Nintendo Magazine'' (by Joe Roberts) File:Photo31.jpg|Iwata Asks File:Momad.PNG|Gamestop e-mail File:1-metroid 1920x1200.jpg|Metroid.com File:2-metroid 1920x1200.jpg|Metroid.com File:3-metroid 1920x1200.jpg|Metroid.com File:4-metroid 1920x1200.jpg|Metroid.com Wii exp game1.jpg|E-mailer File:Samus_MOM.jpg|''Nintendo Official Guidebook for Metroid Other M'' File:GoyagmaJ.jpg|Goyagma File:RB176 Ferrocrusher.jpg|RB176 Ferrocrusher File:VorashJ.jpg|Vorash File:RidleyJ.jpg|Ridley File:NightmareJ.jpg|Nightmare File:Nightmare 2.jpg|Nightmare File:Queen Metroid art.jpg|Queen Metroid File:JP Other M Guide MB and Deleter.jpg|MB and The Deleter File:JP Other M Guide 154.png|Dr. Madeline Bergman and MB File:JP Other M Guide 156.jpg File:JP Other M Guide 157.jpg File:JP Other M Guide 158.jpg File:JP Other M Guide 159.jpg File:JP Other M Guide 160.jpg File:JP Other M Guide 161.jpg File:JP Other M Guide 162.jpg File:JP Other M Guide 163.jpg File:JP Other M Guide 164.jpg File:JP Other M Guide 165.jpg File:JP Other M Guide 166.jpg es:Metroid: Other M/Galería Gallery 2/Gallery Mode Samus Aran CA.jpg|Samus Aran, Image 1/96 Adam Malkovich CA.jpg|Adam Malkovich, Image 2/96 Anthony Higgs.jpg|Anthony Higgs, Image 3/96 Ian Malkovich.jpg|Ian Malkovich, Image 4/96 Lyle Smithsonian CA.jpg|Lyle Smithsonian, Image 5/96 Maurice Favreau CA.jpg|Maurice Favreau, Image 6/96 James Pierce CA.jpg|James Pierce, Image 7/96 K.G. Misawa.jpg|K.G. Misawa, Image 8/96 Madeline Bergman.jpg|Madeline Bergman, Image 9/96 MB.jpg|MB, Image 10/96 GFed Colonel.jpg|The Colonel, Image 11/96 Quarantine Officer.jpg|Head Quarantine Officer, Image 12/96 Bullart.PNG|Bull, Image 13/96 Waverart.png|Waver, Image 14/96 Gripper.jpg|Gripper, Image 15/96 Hopperart.png|Sidehopper, Image 16/96 Kiart.png|Kihunter, Image 17/96 Skulterart.png|Skultera, Image 18/96 Dragotexart.png|Dragotix, Image 19/96 Joulion.jpg|Joulion, Image 20/96 Volfon.jpg|Volfon, Image 21/96 Gigafraug.jpg|Gigafraug, Image 22/96 Novart.png|Sova, Image 23/96 Magdollite.jpg|Magdollite, Image 24/96 Bottle Ship.jpg|BOTTLE SHIP, Image 25/96 Main Sector art.jpg|Main Sector, Image 26/96 Biosphere.jpg|Sector 1: Biosphere, Image 27/96 Cryosphere art.jpg|Sector 2: Cryosphere, Image 28/96 Pyrosphere.jpg|Sector 3: Pyrosphere, Image 29/96 Elevator room.jpg|Main Elevator, Image 30/96 Data terminal.jpg|Terminal, Image 31/96 Holographic environment terminal.jpg|Holographic generator, Image 32/96 Grapple Point.jpg|Grapple Point, Image 33/96 FG-1000.jpg|FG II-Graham, Image 34/96 Bottle Ship Scientist 1.jpg|BOTTLE SHIP Lab Worker 1, Image 35/96 Bottle Ship Scientist 2.jpg|BOTTLE SHIP Lab Worker 2, Image 36/96 Griptian CA.jpg|Griptian, Image 37/96 Mighty Griptian.jpg|Mighty Griptian, Image 38/96 Ghalmanian CA.jpg|Ghalmanian, Image 39/96 Kyratian.jpg|Kyratian, Image 40/96 Asborean.jpg|Asborean, Image 41/96 Rhedogian.jpg|Rhedogian, Image 42/96 Energy Tank.jpg|Energy Tank, Image 43/96 Missile Tank.jpg|Missile Tank, Image 44/96 Energy Part.jpg|Energy Part, Image 45/96 E-Recovery Tank.jpg|E-Recovery Tank, Image 46/96 Accel Charge.jpg|Accel Charge, Image 47/96 Mystery Box.jpg|Small crate, Image 48/96 Samart1.jpg|Young Samus in Galactic Federation Uniform, Image 49/96 File:Metroid_Other_M_Federation_Troop_Art_50.jpg|Federation Marine 07th Platoon, Image 50/96 File:Metroid_Other_M_Federation_Troop_Art_51.jpg|Federation Marine 07th Platoon under-armour, Image 51/96 File:Metroid_Other_M_Rifle_Art_52.jpg|Standard 07th Platoon rifle, Image 52/96 File:Metroid_Other_M_Gun_Art_53.jpg|07th Platoon gun, Image 53/96 File:Metroid_Other_M_Gun_Art_54.jpg|07th Platoon gun, Image 54/96 File:Metroid_Other_M_Freeze_Gun_Art_55.jpg|Freeze Gun, Image 55/96 File:Metroid_Other_M_Plasma_Gun_Art_56.jpg|Plasma Gun, Image 56/96 Adamship.jpg|07th Platoon transport ship, Image 57/96, Image 57/96 File:Metroid passenger plane.jpg|''Lusitania'', Image 58/96 File:Metroid_Other_M_Drive_Unit_Art_59.jpg|Drive unit, Image 59/96 File:Momart60.jpg|Galactic Federation Battleship VIXIV, Image 60/96 Brug Mass.jpg|Brug Mass, Image 61/96 Groganch.jpg|Groganch, Image 62/96 Fune and Namihe.jpg|Fune and Namihe, Image 63/96 Goyagma.jpg|Goyagma, Image 64/96 Fumbleye.jpg|Fumbleye, Image 65/96 RB176 Ferrocrusher CA.jpg|RB176 Ferrocrusher, Image 66/96 Vorash.jpg|Vorash, Image 67/96 NightmareGallery.jpg|Nightmare, Image 68/96 Little Birdie cage.jpg|Little Birdie, Cage Image 69/96 Kihunter Nest.jpg|Kihunter Nest, Image 70/96 Vorash Lair.jpg|Vorash Lair, Image 71/96 File:Environment_Test_floor_concept_art.jpg|Environmental Test Floor, Image 72/96 Samart2.jpg|Varia Suit, Image 73/96 File:Metroid_Other_M_Gunship_Art_74.jpg|Samus Aran's Gunship, Image 74/96 Samart3.jpg|Samus' Gunship Hull Image, Image 75/96 Mother Brain CA.jpg|Mother Brain, Image 76/96 Zebesian.jpg|Zebesian, Image 77/96 Cyborg Zebesian.jpg|Cyborg Zebesian, Image 78/96 Desbrachian CA.jpg|Desbrachian, Image 79/96 Little Birdie.jpg|Little Birdie, Image 80/96 Adolescent Ridley.jpg|Mystery Creature, Image 81/96 Adolescent Ridley exuviae.jpg|Mystery Creature Excuviae, Image 82/96 Adult Ridley.jpg|Ridley, Image 83/96 Ridley husk.jpg|Ridley's husk, Image 84/96 File:Metroid_Other_M_MB_Madeline_Samus_Colonel_finale_storyboard_Art_85.jpg|Finale storyboard, Image 85/96 Samart4.jpg|Photograph of Ian and Samus, Image 86/96 Samart5.jpg|Zero Suit Samus and Adam's helmet, Image 87/96 File:Paralyzer.jpg|Paralyzer, Image 88/96 Samart6.jpg|Child Samus, Image 89/96 Samart7.jpg|Young Samus, Image 90/96 File:Metroid_Other_M_Samus_uniform_Art_91.jpg|Civilian Clothes, Image 91/96 Phantoonghost.jpg|Phantoon, Image 92/96 File:Metroid_Other_M_Sector_Zero_Art_93.jpg|Sector Zero, Image 93/96 File:Metroid_Other_M_Metroid_Art_94.jpg|Metroid larva, Image 94/96 Room MW.jpg|Room MW and Control room, image 95/96 Queenie.jpg|Queen Metroid, Image 96/96 ru:Metroid: Other M/Галерея Category:Galleries Category:Wii